<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Infect Me With Your Lovin', Fill Me With Your Poison by madamnovelist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894616">Infect Me With Your Lovin', Fill Me With Your Poison</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamnovelist/pseuds/madamnovelist'>madamnovelist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), And Many Many More... - Freeform, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Zelda Spellman, Married Zelda &amp; Mary, Mary Is Obsessed With Zelda's Nipples, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Scissoring, Sexual Roleplay, Strap-Ons, Top Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Vaginal Fingering, lap dance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamnovelist/pseuds/madamnovelist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda and Mary are married and happy. But when family, work, and life's obligations go crazy they find themselves not having time to have sex.</p><p>Result? They go away for 48 uninterrupted hours.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Feel Like Busting Loose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMarwy/gifts">LaMarwy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So it went like this: LaMarwy &amp; I were texting, I was planning TMWR'S first sex scene and she shared this link with these sex positions and... okay. This is it.<br/>Expect quick updates and short chapters... one for every... position/play thing they indulge in.<br/>Have fun ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Infect Me With Your Lovin', Fill Me With Your Poison</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Chapter 1</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Backstory</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelda swirled her tongue around Mary’s nipple, her hands roaming the brunette’s body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Zelda –” Mary moaned, spreading her legs to welcome whatever kind of contact Zelda was planning. “It’s been too long…” she murmured.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My love,” Zelda murmured, placing a kiss on one of her nipples. “My gorgeous girl.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was about to go down with her hand, ready to put an end on the teasing, when a loud knock interrupted them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Auntie Mary!” Sabrina shouted. “There’s someone from school for you, on the phone.”</em>
</p><p>School<em> was Baxter High, Sabrina’s old high school, and Mary was the principal.</em></p><p>
  <em>“Fuck,” Mary groaned loudly. “It’s 8 pm, who the hell can be?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Auntie Zee?” Sabrina called again. “Can you check on my Spanish essay again?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelda let go of Mary and groaned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s hell,” the brunette said, stating the obvious. “I can’t go on like this anymore.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know,” Zelda nodded, moving her hair away from her face. “I’m sick of all of this as well.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>They had never experienced such a stressing time: Hilda was all over the place with renewing Dr. Cee’s shop, practically living in the damn thing, and Zelda was in charge of the Mortuary alone. Mary’s work was a living hell, and Ambrose and Sabrina had decided to go to college – Sabrina for the first time, Ambrose for the second – and of course their house was a concert of constant: “Auntie Zee, can you check this? Auntie Zee, can you get a look at that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Being alone, for the couple, was a rare occasion. Sharing a kiss or a touch was impossible, due to the constant interruptions. And let alone having sex – something they had stop doing two months ago.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Two months. They hadn’t even waited that much when they first started dating.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“This moment will pass,” Zelda assured her, leaning over to kiss Mary. “It’s just a stressful time. Let Christmas pass and our life will go back to its usual, boring self.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can’t wait until Christmas,” Mary assured her, looking at Zelda as she was crazy. “We’re going away. This weekend.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What? Mary, we can’t.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We can. Sabrina is eighteen and Ambrose twenty-five. They can manage forty-eight hours without us.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But, work, and –”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mary kissed her until Zelda was left breathless. “No arguments. We can afford to go away for a weekend. No phones and no talking about the family. Just us.”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I feel like busting loose (aka: missionary)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>The room was warm and cozy.</p><p>As soon as they checked in, Zelda eclipsed herself in the bathroom. Mary, looking around, discarded the jeans, sweaters and boots she was wearing and threw the underwear to the other side of the room. Then, she proceeded to get herself a tour: a big, king-sized bed looking soft and fluffy, a spacious balcony facing a park, currently covered in snow. A fridge, filled with juices, bottled waters, an alcohol. Mary smirked: the two of them, a great room, and alcohol. That weekend was going to be so much fun. Her smile increased as she watched the fireplace cracking in the silent room. Yes: that was perfect. <em>That </em>was going to be. Just. Perfect.</p><p>“Don’t bother with the lingerie!” she yelled in direction of the bathroom. She knew Zelda and appreciated the effort she put in choosing the very best sets of lingerie just so Mary could peel it off of her body, but not now. It had been too long. She was too starved for just Zelda.</p><p>“I want you naked and in bed in five seconds!” she added. She heard Zelda giggling back and in a matter of minutes, the bathroom’s door opened, and the stunning redhead entered the room.</p><p>Mary’s wife was <em>glorious.</em> Mary always find Zelda breathtaking, every moment of the day, but finally being able to look at her naked body, knowing that she got to have her, all of her, to cherish and to lavish, uninterrupted… she couldn’t imagine anything better.</p><p>“Get in bed, now,” she ordered, gesturing to the massive bed, and Zelda readily did as she was told, a naughty grin on her face. Mary jumped in as well, and they sink under the duvet, meeting each other in a tight embrace.</p><p>“<em>Finally</em>,” Zelda moaned, and Mary kissed her greedily, lips, teeth and tongue, hands roaming everywhere.</p><p>“There’s no need to go that fast,” Zelda laughed gently, even if she was already wet and ready.</p><p>“I know,” Mary assured, biting down on her neck as she squeezed one of Zelda’s buttocks. Mary scoot to find herself laying on top of Zelda, still biting and kissing her neck, making a mess of all that white, perfect flesh.</p><p>“Look at us,” Mary chuckled. “Making love missionary style like an old, married couple,” and she kissed Zelda again, long, soft and languid. She caressed her long hair, her own wedding ring shining in the gold afternoon light.</p><p>“Are you complaining?” the redhead teased, licking Mary’s earlobe. “And, darling – we are a married couple.”</p><p>Mary’s hand reached down and pinched Zelda’s clit, before going straight to her folds to touch, to tease. “Strap or fingers?” she asked. “I can’t think of anything more creative right now, I just need to have you.”</p><p>She reached down, licking Zelda’s neck, ready to concentrate all of her attentions on Zelda’s nipples. She loved Zelda’s breasts, to the point of being obsessed with them. She was going to make her wife orgasm, first, and then, she’ll take her time to suck, lick, bite every single inch of her body.</p><p>“I don’t care,” Zelda moaned, under her wife’s skilled cares.</p><p>Grinning, Mary bite oh-not-so-gently on a nipple, releasing it from her mouth with a nice <em>pop!</em>, and she inserted two fingers in Zelda’s opening.</p><p>“Holy hell,” the redhead breathed, unconsciously spreading her legs, accepting Mary between them.</p><p>“You always, always feel so good,” the brunette reminded her, fingering her wife nice, deep and slow as she reached up and brushed her thumb over her clit, once, twice, tenth time.</p><p>Zelda was already a goner: head reclined back on the pillow, moans getting louder and louder. She came, as quickly as Mary expected, feeling hot and bothered herself.</p><p>“Mmmh,” Zelda hummed, clumsily reaching up. Mary got the hint and kissed her, long and slow, tongues intertwined.</p><p>“How did you like your first orgasm?” Mary chuckled.</p><p>“Thank you, my love,” and Zelda scoot closer for some more kissing, some more cuddling. “I’ll return the favor in a few minutes.”</p><p>“Oh, I know you will,” Mary giggled. “The weekend just started.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Give Me Your Love & Nothing Else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary's favorite position :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Give me your love and nothing else (aka the hugging)</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Zelda spooned Mary and peppered the back of her neck with kisses, breathing in the vanilla scent of her wife’s curls. Her nipples, still sensitive from her recent orgasm and all the playing, brushed deliciously against Mary’s back. Zelda lazily caressed the brunette’s side, cupping her breast gently, reaching down to touch her sex. Mary allowed Zelda to caress her for a while, then she grunted and freed herself from the spooning. She rolled over and looked a Zelda in a way the redhead knew very well.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” she asked, stretching her body. Mary looked at her, ravenous, and leaned over to take a nipple in her mouth.</p>
<p>“Since I did such a good job in making you come, I think I need to be rewarded properly, don’t I?”</p>
<p>Zelda scoot closer and stole a kiss. She felt already relaxed, home, obligations and issues far away. She had all that mattered, in that room: her wife and a comfy bed.</p>
<p>“You do,” Zelda nodded, brushing their noses together. “Time for your favorite position. Do you have somewhere specific in mind? Because the edge of the bed, next to the fireplace, sounds appealing…”</p>
<p>Mary kissed Zelda greedily, moaning her agreement. When they parted, the redhead crawled away from Mary, sat nicely on the edge of the bed and gestured to her wife to join her.</p>
<p>Mary climbed on top of Zelda, legs around her waist, arms around her neck. Zelda greeted her in a warm embrace, mouth meeting right away, drowning in each other’s scent.</p>
<p>“Another position for an old, married couple?” Zelda teased her, kissing a path down Mary’s neck to her breasts, her hands on Mary’s back as the brunette arched her back to accept every kiss, every caress.</p>
<p>“I love positions where I could be this close to you,” Mary breathed, kissing Zelda again. “Now cut this romantic crap and fuck me, please.”</p>
<p>Zelda started playing with her nipples, pulling at them softly with her fingertips. “How could I deny you, when you’re asking so nicely,” she grinned, and bite down on her jugular, kept on playing with the brunette’s breasts.</p>
<p>“My little vampire,” Mary moaned, tugging on Zelda’s red curls.</p>
<p>“We need to put our old safe word back to use, what do you say?” Zelda suggested, biting down on Mary’s lips and reaching down, trailing a path down Mary’s flat stomach as she reached for her sex. Zelda flicked at her clit, grinning when Mary threw her head back and moaned.</p>
<p>“Zelda…” she breathed, as the redhead took even greater pleasure in working on her clit, circling the little bundle of nerves. She kept Mary close against her torso, their breasts brushing against each other, and she licked and nibbled on her neck. She entered Mary with two fingers, pumping a couple of time, then added a third finger when Mary was about to ask for more.</p>
<p>“Mmh,” Mary moaned loudly, resting her forehead on Zelda’s shoulder. “You always know what I need,” she breathed, licking Zelda’s collarbone and reaching on the front at the same time, to palm Zelda’s breasts.</p>
<p>Stretching her hand, Zelda was able to finger Mary and to play with her clit with her thumb, eliciting delicious cries from her wife’s lips.</p>
<p>“You like this, don’t you?” Zelda teased. Her hand hurt a bit, but she was willing to have her hand fall rather than stopping: she wouldn’t stop until her wife came undone in her arms.</p>
<p>“I do,” Mary breathed. “More, Zelda, more!”</p>
<p>Zelda increased the speed of her fingers, biting her neck repeatedly as she still teased her wife’s breasts.</p>
<p>Mary arched her back so much, her hips rose from Zelda’s thighs, and the redhead forwarded. A few more thrusts, and Mary came crying out loud her wife’s name.</p>
<p>Zelda bit down on her neck, giggling: “Someone is going to hear you.”</p>
<p>Mary collapsed in Zelda’s arms, laughing breathlessly as well. She turned her head, claiming Zelda’s lips, relaxing at the feel of their tongue embracing each other, as she came down from her orgasm.</p>
<p>Then, she tilted up her head and, pinching her nipple, she grinned at Zelda: “Your turn again.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Warm & Sweatin’</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda wants to sleep for a bit, but no. Mary is definitely not going to let her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Warm &amp; Sweatin’ (aka nipples playing)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda laid down against the pillows, arms stretching out above her head, eyes closed, trying to catch her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a matter of seconds, she felt a warm body lay on top of her, her senses filled with Mary’s scent as the brunette placed a series of kisses on Zelda’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” she purred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda didn’t reply, and Mary tried with a love-bite. “Sweetheart?” and she traced Zelda’s side with the tip of her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh,” Zelda puffed. “I’m trying to catch my breath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary replied with a denying sound and tried again, gently biting Zelda’s chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She roamed her wife’s skin with her fingertips, a touch on one nipple, a tickle on her side, a finger trailing down her pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again?” Zelda hummed. “Can I rest for a bit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t,” Mary denied, turning Zelda’s head gently to kiss her on the mouth, gently and arousing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re insatiable,” Zelda grinned, then opened her eyes very briefly to glance downtown: she noticed that her chest and her breasts were starting to bruise, peppered with violet and red marks where Mary had exceeded with her passion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ruining me,” Zelda mumbled, closing her eyes again. “I’m bruising and you’ve made me come once, then I’ve made you come, now can I rest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary went on with her trail of kisses. “Zelda... how often do we have sex, normally?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She traced Zelda’s nipple with her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh... Three times a week?” Zelda guessed. “Sometimes more, sometimes less,” she added, humming again under Mary’s ministrations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes... And how much sex we’ve had in the last months?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zer- aah,” Zelda moaned as Mary bit down on a nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, zero,” Mary nodded, swirling her tongue around a nipple once again. “And that is why now you don’t get to rest. You’re going to come as many times as it requires to make up for the lost time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of reflex, Zelda spread her legs and Mary grinned. “It didn’t take long to convince you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Zelda moaned, but held Mary in her arms nonetheless. “I’m a little tired, sweetheart, would you let me sleep for a bit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I won’t,” Mary grinned, kissing Zelda’s lips as her hand went back to play with her nipples. “Relax and let me enjoy you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary knew how to make her wife come in a matter of minutes, but making love at night, after a stressing day of working and worrying after Sabrina or Ambrose, had to be fast, straight to the goal. She couldn’t remember the last time she had taken her time in watching her wife’s skin getting redder and redder with arousal, trying to think of the best ways to elicit moan after moan from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so gorgeous,” Mary mumbled, peppering Zelda’s tummy with kisses before going back to her nipples. Zelda </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> nipples’ playing and Mary… well, Mary’s obsession with her wife’s breasts was well known. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took her time, for once. She set her mouth on Zelda’s left nipple, and took care of the other with her hand. She sucked on one as she rolled the other in her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite her initial resistances, Zelda was feeling more aroused than ever, legs parted, hands in Mary’s chocolate hair as the brunette lavished her breasts, moaning and crying softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love your breasts,” Mary told her. She had told her so the first time she had slept together and she repeated it softly every time they had sex. Every. Single. Time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you do,” Zelda moaned, reclining her head back. “Mary…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, my love?” Mary purred, biting and nibbling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something… everything. I want to come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh,” Mary mumbled, her lips never leaving the redhead’s breasts. “But my hands are occupied…” she explained. Well, actually just the right one was occupied, but she immediately trailed down with the other, cupping Zelda’s buttock and squeezing. “I would love to lick your pussy while I finger you pretty little ass, but I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed Zelda’s wrist and guided her hand between the redhead’s legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…” Zelda started, but Mary bit more vigorously on her nipple. “No buts. You’re mine, and you’re going to do as I say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary went back to the nipples, translucent with her saliva, begging for more attention. Zelda was right- the flesh around her areola was turning blue and she smirked, satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda began touching herself, circling her clit with her finger and moaning louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Mary nodded. “Like that, like the good girl you are. Now go down, slowly, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda moaned and nodded, and Mary reached up to bite down on her neck, sucking her skin between her teeth. She wanted to bruise every inch of Zelda’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I want the clit,” Zelda mumbled, trying to point out that when she pleasured herself, she preferred clit stimulation. Of course, Mary </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> know it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl, you ask before you act,” Mary praised, licking Zelda’s neck. “Now put your fingers back on your clit and touch it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda did as Mary commanded, and the brunette switched from biting to licking. She kneaded Zelda’s ass, squeezing hard, and as much as she wanted to swat away Zelda’s hand and go down to suck at her pussy, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> she wanted to enjoy this show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spread your legs a little wider,” she instructed, and when Zelda obeyed, she hummed happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you enjoying it, love?” she asked. “Play with that clit a little harder, won’t you? I want you to come because I’m starting to get bothered and I want to ride your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the mere thought of that, Zelda moaned louder, increasing the speed of her fingers. Her nipples were starting to hurt, her pussy was extremely swollen, but she just wanted to come. When Mary bit down, she screamed and squeezed Mary’s hips furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fell back against the pillows and groaned. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now come up here,” she hissed, slapping Mary’s ass. “And then, you’ll let me sleep!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Instagram: @madamnovelist</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You Should See Me In a Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary just loves her wife’s face.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>You should see me in a crown (aka Queenie)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” Zelda asked, caressing Mary’s thigh and her buttock. She laid down on the bed, comfortable against the pillow, legs crossed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bet your sexy ass I am!” Mary exclaimed, but took her time. She sat next to Zelda and leaned down to kiss her, tongues stroking each other. Zelda moaned and cupped Mary’s cheek, kissing her with ardor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They opened their eyes, Zelda still holding Mary’s face, and looked at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have the prettiest eyes ever,” Zelda told her wife, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have the prettiest </span>
  <em>
    <span>face </span>
  </em>
  <span>ever</span>
  <em>
    <span>,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mary pointed out in return, kissing Zelda with a smacking sound and reaching out to grab one of Zelda’s tits, but the redhead didn’t let her. She just slapped Mary’s ass: “Up!” she urged. “I don’t have all weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sexy bitch,” Mary complained. “I wanted your tits,” she pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pouting in bed...how sexy,” Zelda groaned sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary straddled Zelda and moved, so her sex was in line with the redhead’s face. “Are you ready, sweetheart?” she asked, cautious. She knew Zelda liked doing that to her, but she sometimes got a little claustrophobic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I definitely am,” Zelda nodded vigorously. “Mmh, your scent is making me crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary moaned: “You’re making me even wetter with just your words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lowered her hips on Zelda’s face, putting her hands on the bed’s headboard. Immediately, her clit met Zelda’s eager mouth. Mary grinned: her wife really knew what she was doing. She always did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda took the little bundle of nerves between her lips and sucked, softly at first, then increasing her pressure. When Mary moaned loudly, Zelda cupped her butt and squeezed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like that…” Mary breathed, throwing her head back and starting rotating her hips against Zelda’s face, nice and slowly, at first. “You make me so wet,” she let her wife know, and pushed her hips forward for a bit so Zelda could taste how wet she was. Zelda moaned against her center, the vibration increasing Mary’s pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that moment, a piercing, annoying sound filled the air. Mary froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a phone?” she asked. Zelda tried to free herself from Mary’s hold but the brunette squeezed her head between her thighs. “Oh, no, darling. We had an agreement. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No phones.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Is that a phone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda nodded, her nose brushing Mary’s clit and making the brunette moan once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am very crossed with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda tried to escape once again, but Mary turned a bit and pinched Zelda’s belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahi!” Zelda gasped into Mary’s sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahi</span>
  </em>
  <span>, did you hear me? Go back to work, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette started rolling her hips quicker to increase more friction, moaning in tempo, then changed it, moving back and forth. Then, as Mary scooted further, Zelda released her clit and started fucking her with her tongue, slow, deep and dirty, in and out, in and out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zelda… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zelda</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Mary screamed, crazy with lust and passion. “You are so good at this, my God, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>the best</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” she panted loudly. She came, moaning loudly. Zelda tried to push her off her face, but Mary started rotating her hips again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You crossed me…” she said, still rotating her hips. “Now you have to make me come again,” she groaned. Zelda resumed her work, lapping patiently at her clit. She knew her wife: her second orgasm usually took very briefly with the right stimulation. Of course, Mary didn’t disappoint her and she came again, with a strangled whine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did I do?” Zelda asked, a smirk on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary fell on the bed, and moved to put her head on her wife’s belly. Silently, Zelda started stroking Mary’s hair, playing with the long curls escaping from her bun. Out of the blue, Mary turned quickly and bit Zelda’s nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohi! That hurts!” Zelda complained, trying to move off her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s what you deserve. You and that damn phone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda just giggled and cuddled Mary closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her head and kissed Zelda’s stomach. “You did amazing, tho. As always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad,” Zelda murmured. “Now let me sleep!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary rolled off Zelda and cuddled against her side. She kissed the mole on her temple, then laced her arm around Zelda’s waist. “Sleep well, my darling. I’ll wake you up in a bit to ravish you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh,” Zelda hummed. “I count on it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Just a Spoonful of Sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda wakes up from her nap.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Just a spoonful of sugar? (aka sexy spooning)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Mary drew circles on Zelda’s stomach with her fingertips, her face hidden in Zelda’s scented hair. She breathed deeply and just enjoyed. The silence, the warmth of the room, her wife’s scent, the feeling - always welcomed, thrilling and exquisite - of Zelda’s body pressed against hers.</p><p>Even if she was shorter and generally smaller, she loved being the big spoon. Zelda was quite cuddly when they spooned, and well, the easy access everywhere was definitely a plus.</p><p>She moved Zelda’s hair with her nose and kissed the newly exposed skin of Zelda’s neck. After three years of being married she still couldn’t get enough of her.</p><p>“Mmh,” Zelda murmured, eyes still closed, reaching out with her hand to grab Mary’s head to keep her face against her neck. </p><p>Slowly, steadily, Mary kissed, bit and nibbled at her neck.</p><p>“I hope you feel rested enough,” Mary spoke against her skin. “Because I don’t plan on letting you sleep again anytime soon.”</p><p>“That sounds promising,” Zelda hummed. Mary’s hand moved from Zelda’s hip to her tummy, tickling it gently before trailing up to cup her breast.</p><p>“They’re about to fall off,” Zelda warned her. “Thanks to the little show you put up earlier…”</p><p>Gently, Mary traced Zelda’s nipple and grinned widely as the redhead moaned and her nipple stood out, begging for attention.</p><p>“I think it can handle some more playing,” Mary assured her, rolling the pink bud between her fingers and then squeezing the firm but soft tit. Zelda bit on her own lip to suppress a cry.</p><p>Mary moved Zelda’s hair away and kissed her behind her ear. </p><p>“My darling,” she whispered, as her hand left Zelda’s breast and trailed to her belly and south to her crotch. Instinctively, Zelda sighed and spread her legs to welcome her wife’s touch, but Mary had different programs. She tickled Zelda’s crotch, then trailed up again, up the redhead’s thigh, her belly, then again to her breasts.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to tell me how much you love my tits?” Zelda groaned.</p><p>“I won’t, if you’re gonna play smartass.”</p><p>Zelda rubbed her small, round ass against Mary’s panties and pushed the breast further in her hand.</p><p>“This is so unfair,” Mary complained, but enjoyed the feeling of her wife’s curves more than she was willing to admit, and pushed her own crotch forward to meet Zelda’s ass.</p><p>“Yes, ok,” she groaned. “I love your tits. I’m crazy about your tits. And your ass. And all of you, my darling, my precious girl.”</p><p>Zelda turned her head to kiss Mary’s, taking her time in savoring her wife’s taste. “I love you,” she murmured on Mary’s lips as the brunette finally got to her final goal and started playing with her sex, tickling and pulling at her labia, rolling her clit between her fingers.</p><p>“Are you this wet for me?” Mary mumbled, spreading Zelda’s wetness all over her sex.</p><p>“You know I am,” Zelda sighed, reclining her head back against Mary’s collarbone. </p><p>“My love,” Mary whispered so softly Zelda barely heard her. She trailed her hand down a little more and inserted a finger in Zelda’s opening. “I love that no matter how many times I fuck you, you’re always going to want more,” Mary moaned. Zelda replied with a moan herself, and Mary moved her free hand, resting on Zelda’s hip, to cup her jaw, keeping her still. With two fingers, she stroked Zelda’s lips forcefully, with purpose. Zelda smirked and parted them, accepting Mary’s finger in her mouth and sucking on them. </p><p>Mary increased her rhythm and Zelda moaned around her fingers, still sucking on them and pushing her hips to meet Mary’s mouth, silently asking for more. Always knowing what Zelda needed, Mary added a second finger, then a third, her hand knowing of it own which speed they needed to adopt to work Zelda up. She came, a powerful, screaming, heart shattering orgasm, and Mary held her tightly, hiding her face in Zelda’s neck.</p><p>“I’ve missed you,” she said quietly before kissing Zelda’s skin again. “I can’t believe how much I need you...just to function.” </p><p>Zelda turned over to face Mary, taking her in her arms immediately. </p><p>“I love you,” she whispered, looking into Mary’s eyes, letting her fragile side - the one only Mary was allowed to see - show. “I love you so much, my sweetheart, my darling wife.” She leaned closer and kissed Mary’s lips softly. “And nothing will ever change between us. Now, go get my fav vibrator.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Two is Better Than One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Who’s the pillow princess, now?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the absence...here we go again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Two is better than one (aka Double ended dildo)</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda stood completely naked, one hand on her hip, the other holding a double-ended dildo - one hand bigger, the other smaller - out like a trophy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” she asked her wife, a smirk on her face. “And let’s not start the same argument we have every time about who’s going to get the smaller end.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary is stretched on the bed, looking very much like a cat, trying to hide her excitement. She knew that look: when Zelda was in that particular mood, she was going to end up sated and spent. And she couldn’t wait. It hadn’t happened in a really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna get the bigger one,” Mary pointed out, sassily. “You know it. Because you’re such a pillow princess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that!” Zelda spit, grabbing one of Mary’s ankles and tugging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why? It’s exactly who you are,” she grinned, provocative, rolling on her belly and then crawling to Zelda. “My sweet, pretty pillow princess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood on her knees, still grinning at her wife. Zelda snorted and grabbed Mary by the waist, flushing their upper bodies together. Zelda brought her mouth close to Mary’s, but stopped just before they could touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’re going to forget what </span>
  <em>
    <span>pillow princess</span>
  </em>
  <span> even means,” Zelda hissed, sneaking a hand between their bodies to cup Mary’s center, finding with pleasure that her fingers were damp: Mary was already wet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned over and hid her face in Mary’s neck, placing two sweet kisses there before biting and sucking on the white, perfect skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zelda,” Mary moaned, reaching out to place one of her hands in Zelda’s red curls, and the other on the small of her back. Zelda leaned back but Mary’s face followed her, and they kissed, a kiss slow and heated at the same time, a kiss made of tongues and lips and teeth, a kiss that tasted like home and forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still kissing her, Zelda took Mary’s hand and helped her get off the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” the brunette moaned, biting on Zelda’s bottom lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-uh,” Zelda sing-sang, walking her wife to the carpet right in front of the fireplace. They kneeled on the soft, white material, the warmth of the fire scalding their skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They resumed their kissing passionately, Mary linking her arms around Zelda’s neck while the redhead brought her even closer by the waist. Zelda bit down on her lips and squeezed one of her buttocks, before slipping her thigh in between Mary’s legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette moaned, already aroused, already seeking for more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zelda,” she whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” Zelda replied, trying to sound cool while she was feeling already half gone herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want —“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda didn’t give her time to give voice to her desires, she just slid one hand down her body and after giving a tight squeeze to her full breast, she touched her cunt. Nice and slowly, she began circling her clit with two of her fingers, watching Mary’s brows connect in passion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary moaned, grabbing Zelda’s shoulders to steady herself, trying to spread her legs wider.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Giving me more access,” Zelda commented, focused on making her wife lose her mind. “You know how to get me even more aroused.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one with the praise kink, but she just needed to remind Mary how much she enjoyed her in particular and their lovemaking in general.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she sensed that Mary was about to come, she removed her fingers and the brunette’s eyes snapped open. “Zelda!” she hissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead grinned and sat down on the carpet, gesturing to Mary to do the same, but to take place of her lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary promptly obeyed, but mostly because she hoped that Zelda would finish her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda took the dildo and inserted the smaller end in her own vagina, helping Mary sit down on the bigger end, controlling her movements with a firm grip on her hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the dildo was inside both of them, Mary moaned loudly, linking her legs at the ankles behind Zelda’s back and leaning back, resting on her own forearms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda moved a bit, so that the dildo could brush against her clit, even if her own orgasm wasn’t one of her concerns, in that moment. She started fucking Mary with abandon, moving her hips and at the same time guiding her wife’s up and down on the shaft. When they found a nice, steady rhythm, she moved one of her hands to reach the front of Mary’s body, starting fingering her clit as she fucked her vagina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary’s moans doubled, a chant of “Zelda, oh my God, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ohmygod Zelda!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” until she came with a cry and fell back on the carpet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy Hell,” she breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda crawled to her and pecked her lips, tracing her jaw with her fingertips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmh,” Mary moaned on her mouth. “You—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you satisfied?” Zelda smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fantastic,” Mary purred, eyes closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s the pillow princess, now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I Wanna Skill You With My Tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some lovin' in front of the fire.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>I wanna skill you with my tongue (aka The edge of glory) </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe it,” Zelda breathed, kissing Mary’s neck voraciously, already aching between her legs, a disturbing wetness forming there.</p><p>They’re still laying on the carpet, the warmth of the fire gently caressing their naked skin.</p><p>Mary hummed and caressed Zelda’s back, trailing her fingers up to scratch her head, in a way that she knew would make the redhead moan. Zelda didn’t disappoint her, and let out a breathy, beautiful moan.</p><p>“What?” Mary murmured, still caressing her wife. She was still feeling what they’d done with the dildo between her legs, the proximity of Zelda setting her bones on fire. She wasn’t exactly turned on again - even if she guessed it wouldn’t take long for it -but Zelda hadn’t orgasmed yet. And if there was something she loved more then coming undone under Zelda’s ministrations, was watching her wife do the same.</p><p>Zelda slid down Mary’s body, dusting her collarbone, her breasts, her stomach with kisses.</p><p>“Stay away from there,” Mary grinned, when Zelda pressed a kiss on her pelvis. “At least for another fifteen minutes.”</p><p>Mary groaned and grabbed Zelda’s hips, flipping them so she was resting on top of the redhead, grinning shamelessly.</p><p>“I almost forgot,” she purred. “Someone still needs to come.” She bent her head to bit Zelda’s neck hard. The redhead groaned, eyes still closed, and pointed out: “That’s going to bruise for sure.”</p><p>“Good. I want everyone to know who you belong to.”</p><p>Zelda opened one eye and looked at her wife questioningly. She raised her left hand, showing off her rings. “Those weren’t enough?”</p><p>Mary laughed breathily, traveling down, from Zelda’s neck to her breasts. She traced errant paths on the redhead’s breasts, alternating kisses and teasing licks with bites.</p><p>“I love you,” Mary grinned.</p><p>Zelda, who was leaning back, with her eyes closed, opened them and asked: “Are you talking to me or to my boobs?”</p><p>“To your boobs, obviously,” Mary grinned, biting and then sucking greedily on a nipple. “I married you because of your boobs.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Zelda laughed, lacing her legs around Mary’s shoulders. “Please,” she said, her laugh ending in a moan. “Stop teasing me.”</p><p>Of course, Mary wanted to tease Zelda the most when she asked her not to.</p><p>“Mmh, should I?” She purred, placing random bites on the inside of Zelda’s thigh. “You want my mouth on you, uhm, sweet girl?”</p><p>“Yes,” Zelda nodded, closing her eyes again, trying to bring Mary closer.</p><p>“Wait,” Mary whispered, placing a quick, gentle kiss on Zelda’s clitoris and getting up to retrieve two fluffy pillows from their gigantic bed.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Zelda asked, without bothering to sit down.</p><p>“You’ll see,” Mary grinned, sitting in front of her wife and pushing the first pillow under Zelda’s butt, and the other under her own belly. She laid on it, trying to make herself as comfortable as possible, and shoved her hands under Zelda’s buttocks, giving them a tight squeeze. The redhead moaned, and Mary put her face closer to Zelda’s sex, inhaling her scent deeply.</p><p>“My mouth is watering,” she told Zelda, and the redhead giggles: “Cheesy,” she fake complained. “Where does this pillow trick come from?”<br/>
“Some shitty website,” Mary explained. “You should feel…more. It’s called The Edge of Glory.”</p><p>“Are you expecting me to start singing Gaga, right now? And I feel pretty much already when you eat me out, thank you very much. Now, darling, I know this might come out as a shock, but I don’t feel like talking this much, right now.”</p><p>Mary laughed breathily and kissed Zelda’s inner tight, saving it at last with a swipe of her tongue.</p><p>“As much as I enjoy your sarcasm, sweetheart - relax and let me take care of you.”</p><p>She waited for Zelda to lie back down, and when she let out a content hum, Mary focused on the task at hand. She brushed her nose across Zelda’s opening, following her nose’s path with her tongue. Zelda moaned, a magnificent sound, deep and low. Mary grinned against her wife’s sex and started the familiar path. She swirled her tongue all over her cunt, settling on a nice rhythm, fast but not frenetic. When Zelda was moaning without any self-control left, she brought her pussy even closer pressing her hand on Zelda’s butt. She sucked for a while on her clit, and when she knew that Zelda needed more, needed her to fuck her with her fingers, she completely changed strategy and dive her tongue into Zelda’s opening. She sucked strongly and then withdrew her tongue, moving her mouth on the redhead’s clit again as she replaced her tongue with her fingers. She fucked her, long and deep, sucking on her clit, before moving to her labia to place random sucks and kisses there. When she knew Zelda was about to orgasm, she went back to her clit.</p><p>Zelda was moaning like a wild animal, her legs tight around Mary’s shoulder as she pushed with her hips, trying to increase the contact, her butt raising from the carpet.</p><p>She chanted Mary’s name as she came, the brunette licking her though her orgasm, slowly, in a way that was almost relaxed (but of course, she was wet and bothered all over). She left Zelda’s pussy with another smacking kiss on her pelvis, but stayed there, watching her red, swollen sex.</p><p>“That website wasn’t so shitty,” Zelda breathed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I'm In a Fever, When I'm Beside Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"One more?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>I’m in a fever, when I’m beside her (aka 69)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Mary grinned, looking at Zelda from between her opened thighs.</p><p>“What?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at her wife. She was looking at her with a mischievous look in her eyes.</p><p>“One more?” Zelda asked, a soft plead on her tongue.</p><p>“Of course,” Mary nodded, before bending her head to give her another slow, obscene lick. “Whatever you want, my darling.”</p><p>“Oh, Mary,” Zelda breathed, closing her eyes to thrust her head back. “My Mary…”</p><p>“Yes?” Mary asked, slipping her hands under her buttocks again to bring her closer once again.</p><p>“It should be your turn, now…”</p><p>Mary sucked on her clit, gentler that she would normally have, considering that Zelda had literally just orgasmed. She took her time in lavishing her clit for a while, before replying: “But I’m taking care of you, now, sweetheart… And you know how much I love how you taste when you come.”</p><p>“Who says I can’t do the same?” Zelda smirked, rolling her bottom lips between her teeth. Mary went crazy every time she did that. Why should she keep ignoring the wetness between her legs? Watching Zelda come was amazing, but coming together was actually even better.</p><p>“That’s interesting enough,” she smiled at her wife, gently caressing her thighs.</p><p>“Let’s turn over,” Zelda grinned.</p><p>They laid on their side, their faces close to the other’s sex.</p><p>Mary wasn’t exactly fond of Zelda riding her face, because she got claustrophobic easily. The same went for 69, so Zelda had once suggested they tried this and it worked amazingly for them.</p><p>Zelda went to work immediately, leaning her head on one of her arms and going with the other hand to spread Mary’s labia. She grinned, seeing how wet she actually was, and started teasing her clit, alternating little sucks with flicks of her tongue on the bundle of nerves.</p><p>“Little minx,” Mary breathed, licking along her labia. She knew how quickly Zelda could reach her second orgasm, so she wanted to take her time. After all, that whole weekend was about them taking their time.</p><p>Zelda inserted a finger into her wife’s cunt, curling it and immediately reaching her G-spot.</p><p>“Holy Hell,” Mary groaned, rolling her eyes back.</p><p>“Yes but 69 is about mutuality,” Zelda reminded her, biting down on her clit gently. “I’m waiting for my second orgasms, I need to go shower.”</p><p>Mary moved her head from Zelda’s cunt to bite down on her inner thigh, strongly enough that she know it would bruise. “Kill the passion once again and you won’t get another orgasm for the whole weekend,” she scolded. But who was she kidding - just looking at Zelda, wet and ready, hearing her soft moans, made her want to make her cum a thousand times.</p><p>She started working on her again, sucking and licking, trying to concentrate and keep a minimum of self control, because the way Zelda was fucking her with her tongue, in and out, strong and quick, made her want to just lay there and die.</p><p>“Zelda,” she murmured, sucking at her clit with renewed passion. “I love how you taste. How you smell.”</p><p>“Mmh, I love all of you,” Zelda groaned back, resuming her work immediately. As soon as she felt Mary’s wall starting to gently contract around her tongue, Zelda focused on the pleasure Mary was giving her, her sweet, talented lips working on her clit. She pushed her head further, groaning deeply and orgasming as Mary came all over her tongue. She sucked her dry, then rolled back.</p><p>“My God,” she breathed. “This weekend will end with me dropping dead.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Thrill Me, Chill Me, Fulfill Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She had begged Mary to stay in the room while she showered...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s another one where Zelda is a little bit of a bottom, but I’m no even sorry for it. Not even a tiny bit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Thrill me, Chill me, Fulfill me (aka vibrator + nipples)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hot, steamy water of the shower smoothed the aching muscles of Zelda’s body. She had lost count of how many times she had fucked her wife, how many times she had been fucked in return, but while she let the hot waterfall wet her hair, she felt her whole body hum at the thought of what they could still do. They were barely past lunch time of the first day, so there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>much more </span>
  </em>
  <span>they still could do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started making a list of everything kink - something they hadn’t done in a while, something she wanted to try - when she heard her wife’s voice calling from the bedroom: “Zelda! You’re taking forever!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda stopped the water and shouted back: “I’ll be right there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! You promised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned the water on again: she knew her wife. It didn’t matter that she had told her to stay in bed and to give her fifteen minutes to relax: Mary wasn’t going to wait much longer. Zelda rinsed the soap quickly and washed the conditioner out her hair. She got out of the shower and wrapped herself up in a bathrobe, starting to rub her head with a towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> after the shower - she would feel even better after coffee and eggs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bathroom’s door opened softly and Mary leaned against the doorframe, stark naked, their favorite vibrator in hand. It was a odd object: purple (Zelda had a thing for purple sex toys) with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>M </span>
  </em>
  <span>and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Z</span>
  </em>
  <span> engraved at the bottom. They had laughed to tears when they had purchased it, in a sexy shop in Paris, near Moulin Rouge, during their honeymoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! You brought it,” Zelda grinned, turning to her wife and smiling at her. But Mary’s look - she knew that look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she asked anyway, somewhat defiantly. Mary smirked and walked to her, standing behind Zelda, both of them looking at the mirror over the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary moved her golden, soaked curls away from her shoulder and leaned over to kiss the soft skin there. A silent hand reached up front and undid the belt of the bathrobe, letting the thing fall open on Zelda’s shoulders, exposing such a great amount of vanilla skin, Mary felt herself drip on her thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” she whispered. She wrapped an arm around Zelda’s naked waist, putting a hand on her hip. With the other, she turned on the vibrator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda closed her eyes and rested her head back against Mary’s shoulder, sighing softly. Instinctively, the redhead pushed her pelvis forward and opened her legs slightly. But when the vibrator touched her body, it wasn’t on her clit - it was on her breast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” she gasped, opening her eyes abruptly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look in the mirror,” Mary ordered again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly —“ Zelda immediately tried to argue, but Mary repeated: “Look in the mirror, I said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One, two. Thirty seconds passed, then Zelda opened her eyes and gulped, looking at them, reflected in the mirror, the skin of her upper chest and her neck red already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax,” Mary whispered, turning her own head to gently kiss Zelda’s jawline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What—“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh,” Mary breathed, kissing her again, and slowly, she moved the vibrator to Zelda’s nipples, alternating between the two. Zelda immediately moaned, her head rolling back on her wife’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s this?” Mary murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh,” Zelda just moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look up,” Mary urged. “Look at how gorgeous you are. Are you wet, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda moaned again, something between a whine and Mary’s name. But this time she didn’t want to let Mary lead. She reached behind her back, between their bodies pressed up together and cupped Mary’s sex, humming in pleasure at how wet she found it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to just stay still and relax,” Mary complained, though pressing forward her hips to increase the contact between Zelda’s hand and her cunt. Readily, Zelda pushed two fingers between her wet folds. Mary suppressed a moan by biting down hard on Zelda’s pale neck. “But since you’re this good at it, I might let that pass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda grinned, turned her head so they could kiss, slowly, a beautiful contrast with how quickly her fingers were moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary changed path with her vibrator, moving it in circles around Zelda’s nipple, and the redhead immediately groaned: “Oh my God,” pushing up her chest to increase the contact, but at the same time, brushing her ass against Mary, clumsily smashing her own wrist as she did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impatient much, uh?” Mary breathed in her neck, nibbling at it. She was barely coherent herself, Zelda’s fingers working magic between her legs as they curled inside her to find her G-spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Zelda groaned. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her initial plan had been to make Zelda come with just the vibrator and the nipple stimulation, but Mary could never resist her wife begging. Plus, she was barely refraining from the urge of orgasming herself. Kissing her once again, keeping the vibrator going at her torso, Mary reached to touch Zelda’s clit with her free hand. It didn’t take much: she circled it a couple of times, teased it with her fingers - when she felt Zelda approaching her orgasms, she let herself relax and enjoy Zelda’s hurried movements. She came quickly, wetting Zelda’s hand, her wife following closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy hell,” Zelda breathed after a second, leaning forward to rest her weight against the sink. “How - where -“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary grinned and kissed her back, her hand caressing Zelda’s full hip. “The shitty website again. Considering how much you enjoy nipple stimulation….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda turned around and locked her arms around Mary’s neck. “How much </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>enjoy it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary grinned and kissed her, softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Zelda started, looking at her in such a wicked way Mary felt herself wet once again. “Something else you want to try, in this shitty website of yours?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Swipe Your Nose Like a Credit Card</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary doesn't want Zelda to leave the bathroom.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy your last bossy mary update and say goodbye to her because she'll be missing for a while;) <br/>Also, enjoy a totally Zelda's boobs free chapter. I dunno if you'll see another one.</p><p>Sorry for the delay (not that someone complained, LOL)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Swipe your nose like a credit card (aka get on all four… or something like that)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Mary kissed Zelda’s neck and pressed a hand on the small of her back, gently but steadily guiding her to lean her upper body forward, over the sink.</p><p>She traced her hands down her ass to her thighs and looked over at her still wet vagina.</p><p>“Mary...”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Mary ran a single finger down Zelda’s folds and the redhead shivered.</p><p>“We need to eat,” she breathed, her voice already turning into a moan. She’s barely recovered from her previous orgasm and she can’t believe her wife is kneeling behind her, she can’t believe she’s feeling her hands on the back of the thighs, pulling them apart.</p><p>“Mary...” she tried again.</p><p>“I’ll tell you what we’re going to do, now,” Mary murmured behind her, her voice soft but bossy at the same time. “I’m gonna eat you out one last time, then we're gonna put on our bathrobes and we're gonna order something to eat. And after we’ve had lunch, <em>you </em>are gonna make <em>me</em> come a couple of times. How does this sound?”</p><p>“It sounds perfect,” Zelda murmured, pushing her upper body down and her butt up. “But I don’t think I can take another orgasm....”</p><p>“And yet you’re literally pushing your butt against my mouth. Are you sure you don’t want it?”</p><p>Slowly and with more gentleness than she normally would have (she <em>had</em> made her come a lot of times, after all), she inserted a single finger in Zelda’s vagina. The redhead moaned loudly and Mary chuckled when she felt her wife’s wall gently squeezing her finger. She knew her girl. She didn’t ask again: she removed her finger with the same gentleness she had used to put it in, and she wasn’t surprised when Zelda moaned at the loss of contact.</p><p>“My greedy girl,” she grinned, “You’re always complaining but the truth is that you can’t get enough of my mouth, don’t you?”</p><p>In all response, Zelda pushed her butt up and back, trying to force Mary to make contact with her vulva, and moaned: “Take me, please,”</p><p>“Oh, with pleasure,” Mary grinned, and licked her own lips before finally putting her mouth on Zelda’s vagina, her hands massaging the flesh of her butt. She loved her wife’s curves.</p><p>“Fuck me,” Zelda groaned, grinding her center against her wife's face. She didn’t think she could take another orgasm, and yet, as soon as Mary gave her two well-placed kisses, spoke to her a few dirty words in that voice capable of making her lose her mind, she found herself wet and needy all over again.</p><p>Mary was doing something different - normally it was licks and bites to warm her up a bit and then she usually tortured her clit or fucked her with her tongue, it depended on what she was in the mood for. That day, from behind, she licked, nibbled, and sucked every part of Zelda’s vagina she could put her mouth on, teasing her entrance, taking care of her labia, going to her clit from time to time. It wasn’t enough, and it was more than enough at the same time. Mary pressed Zelda’s buttocks against each other, then released them and slapped her ass, eliciting a moan and a strangled cry.</p><p>Zelda was lost, a chant of “<em>Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me</em>!” leaving her lips, and Mary was so aroused herself she was positive she was wetting the bathroom floor. She moved on her knees, raising up and moving Zelda’s butt up at the same time. She gripped her wife’s thigh and worked on her with her mouth, lowering her other hand between her own leg to relieve some of her own tension.</p><p>Zelda was almost gone, but she knew Mary. And she immediately got what she was doing. She gathered all the strength she had left to moan: “Are you touching yourself, dirty girl?”</p><p>Mary just groaned a strangled “yes” against Zelda’s center as she moved her own hand from her clit to dig two fingers into herself.</p><p>Zelda gripped the side of the sink so hard she was sure she was going to twist her fingers as she moaned: “I’m about to - <em>oh my God</em>.”</p><p>Zelda came, and at the taste of her wife’s cum Mary came as well, moaning loudly as she licked Zelda through her orgasm.</p><p>“Gosh, my legs —“ Zelda breathed, collapsing on the sink.</p><p>May rolled back, letting her body lie down on the cool floor, humming with satisfaction as she looked at her wife.</p><p>“Okay,” she breathed. “Now I could definitely eat something.”</p><p>Zelda shot her a dirty look from behind her shoulder and Mary grinned lazily: “Don’t worry, love. I wasn’t talking about you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. In the fire I call your name out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"[...] just their locked gazes, speaking loudly about the never-ending attraction between them."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys, it's a fact by now: I made Zelda the bottom one. Okay.</p><p>Funny thing: this story (which I won't even dare call story per see), is my most hit one after Talking to the Moon, even if I have barely any reaction, and this makes me laugh a lot. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and I hope that's hot enough.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>In the fire I call your name out (aka mutually masturbating)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Orgasm after orgasm, both Zelda and Mary were feeling almost stoned, and after a quick - but much needed - lunch, they slid down under the soft duvet again, laying side by side. They were facing each other, Zelda’s hand on Mary’s shoulder, playing quietly with a lock of chestnut hair, swirling it around her finger. Mary’s hand was resting on one of Zelda’s shoulder blades, faces a few centimeters apart.</p><p>It was quiet and calm, a lazy, stolen time from the craziness of their lives.</p><p>Mary kept dozing off, then waking up again and smiling lazily and sleepily at Zelda.</p><p>“You can sleep, if you want,” Zelda murmured, placing a soft kiss on Mary’s nose, then one on her lips.</p><p>“I don’t want to,” Mary sighed. “I want to enjoy my beautiful wife.”</p><p>“You do, uh?” Zelda smirked. “Then lay on your back, I have an idea.”</p><p>“Nothing too elaborate cuz I’m still tired,” she complained, rolling on her back. Zelda scooted closer and placed a few kissed down the column of her throat, then biting and nibbling gently the soft mounds of Mary’s breasts. Then, she backed off and giggled when Mary shot her a dirty look. She laid comfortably on her side, her head resting on one elbow.</p><p>“Come here,” Mary whined, trying to grab Zelda’s hips and to bring her body against hers.</p><p>“No, sweetie,” Zelda purred, smirking lazily. “We’re going to do something different this time.”</p><p>Zelda leaned over Mary, kissing her slowly and languidly in on the mouth, tongue sliding on the crease of her lips. Their mouths were actually the only part of their bodies touching, and even if initially Mary squirmed a bit, she soon relaxed under her wife’s lips, surrendering to her taste.</p><p>“Relax, babe,” Zelda murmured on her mouth for good measure, then gently took her wrist and brought Mary’s hand to rest on her breast. She broke the kiss and Mary looked at her, utterly confused.</p><p>“Zee, that’s not the tit I wanna touch.”<br/>
“I know,” Zelda grinned. “But I am in charge, this time, sweetheart. And I want you to touch yourself. Play with your breasts,” she instructed.</p><p>As much as she loved Zelda’s breasts and would have traded positions immediately, she wasn’t the type to pass by a challenge. If her wife wanted to be in charge, she was going to be in charge. She caressed her own breasts, fixing her eyes on Zelda’s face.</p><p>“Play with your nipples,” Zelda ordered, and Mary rolled a pert nipple between two of her fingers.</p><p>“Mmh, just like that,” Zelda moaned, and Mary suffocated a whine of her own.</p><p>“I’m already hot and bother just by how you’re looking at me,” Mary breathed, moving her hand from one breast to the other.</p><p>“Slide your hand up and down between your breasts and close your eyes.”</p><p>“Oh, that I’m not doing,” Mary shook her head but started caressing her chest. “I want to watch you,” she breathed. “The only fact that you’re naked is making me horny.”</p><p>Zelda giggled softly and bent again, kissing her lips a couple of times.</p><p>Mary moaned and tried to grab Zelda’s hand.</p><p>“Don’t cheat,” Zelda smiled on her mouth. “You are supposed to touch yourself.”</p><p>“Oh, but I am,” Mary breathed, still kissing her. She took Zelda’s wrist again and this time the redhead let her do it. Mary pushed Zelda’s hand between her legs and took the chance to run her own fingers down her wife’s folds before retrieving her hand and laying back comfortably.</p><p>“You’re so evil,” Zelda grinned, still keeping her hand between her legs.</p><p>“Well, you wanted me to masturbate myself, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Yes…”</p><p>Mary closed her eyes and started circling her own clit with two fingers. “So lay back and do the same.”</p><p>“I have a better idea,” Zelda whispered, and scooted over, starting to kiss Mary’s neck while the brunette played with her own clit.</p><p>“Zelda…” she panted, spreading her legs even wider. Zelda kissed and licked her neck, paying extra attention to every spot she knew made her wife go crazy. She then placed a hand on Mary’s chest and started caressing her breasts, playing with her nipples.</p><p>“Oh, Zelda…”</p><p>“Good girl,” Zelda whispered, sucking a spot on Mary’s jawline. “Keep touching yourself, you are making me so horny, you are so sexy.”</p><p>Mary’s ability to speak was long lost, and she just kept moaning and whining, fucking herself nice and fast.</p><p>Without words, she managed to push Zelda off herself and breathed: “Do it too. I want us to come together.”</p><p>Zelda rolled on her side and bent her leg, one head supporting her head, the other one going straight to finger her own pussy.</p><p>“Look at me,” she just whispered, and Mary moved her face, blue drowning in green.</p><p>“Zelda…” Mary moaned, as they masturbated mutually, looking at one another. It didn’t require any other words, just their locked gazes, speaking loudly about the never-ending attraction between them.</p><p>They came together, crying each other names.</p><p> </p><p>“You never let me lead,” Zelda complained, after a while, nuzzled in Mary’s arms. “You’re impossible.”</p><p>“And you like it,” Mary grinned, biting her earlobe.</p><p>“I do,” Zelda hummed, closing her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Touch-a touch-a touch me, I wanna be dirty!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SPA &amp; champagne.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't even know what I'm doing with this anymore.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Touch-a touch-a touch me, I wanna be dirty! (aka touching each other. Outside.)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They laid on their sides, chest to chest, nose to nose. Green drowning into blue, from time to time their lips met to kiss, bite, suck.</p><p>Zelda brushed her breasts against Mary’s, just to hear her wife moan, and Mary didn’t disappoint her.</p><p>“Mmmh,” she breathed, sucking sweetly on her bottom lip while a hand traveled up to - of course - cup a breast. “My delicious wife...”</p><p>Zelda took Mary’s head in her hands and caressed her long hair, scratching her scalp in the way she knew Mary adored.</p><p>“I love you,” Zelda sighed on her mouth. “I’ll love you forever.”</p><p>“I love you too, my sweetheart,” Mary breathed, pecking Zelda’s lips once again.</p><p> </p><p>Without realizing it, they fell asleep in each other’s arms, breaths blending together.</p><p> </p><p>When Zelda woke up, she found herself alone in the bed. Mary was standing at its end, looking at her whole figure, wearing a bright yellow bikini.</p><p>“What a nice way to wake up to,” Zelda purred, sliding up against the bed’s headboard, her ginger hair a flaming halo around her face.</p><p>She glanced at the clock: It was almost six PM.</p><p>“Why are you wearing a bathing suit?” </p><p>“I thought my sweet wife would enjoy some SPA time,” Mary explained with a smirk.</p><p>“At six?”</p><p>“Yes. I even ordered a bottle of champagne.”</p><p>At that, Zelda’s eyes sparkled: “Really?”</p><p>“Yes. We’ve lost quite a lot of fluids, recently.”</p><p>Zelda laughed freely, then frowned: “There’s just one problem: I don’t have a bathing suit.”</p><p>“You can borrow one of mine, I have a spare one,” she nodded, walking to her own bag.</p><p>“Your bottom would look like a thong on my big ass, and we’d have to stuff the bra with toilet paper.”</p><p>It was Mary’s turn to laugh: “Foolish girl,” she grinned, and gave her an emerald bikini, bending to kiss her deeply. “I have nothing against the thong, and the triangle top should fit those candies as well,” she purred, and for good measure, let a hand cup and caress one of Zelda’s breasts.</p><p>There was no way under Heaven that Zelda would resist her wife’s charm, so she quickly got up, put on that bikini (which fitted her exactly how Zelda had presumed), pulled her hair back, and wore a hotel robe.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, she was sitting up to her midriff in hot water, eyes closed, nursing a glass of champagne.</p><p>“This is Heaven,” she sighed, and not even the time to open her eyes, Mary was pressed up against her, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.</p><p>“Ok,” Zelda giggled in Mary’s mouth. “This is actually Heaven, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Mary broke the kiss and smiled, moving to sit next to Zelda and relax for a bit.</p><p>She didn’t have the time. Zelda linked an arm around her waist to bring her wife close to her, resuming their kiss, devouring her mouth.</p><p>“Want to cuddle?” Mary sweetly asked, peppering Zelda’s face with kisses, always going back to her mouth.</p><p>“No,” Zelda grinned. She grabbed Mary’s wrist and brought her hand to cup her own breast. Immediately, Mary’s face light up in a fierce grin. “Oh, someone’s getting naughty.”</p><p>“I am,” Zelda confirmed, kissing her once again. “You know it gets me so horny in public.”</p><p>Thankfully, the SPA was completely deserted, Mary noted, looking around.</p><p>She squeezed Zelda’s breast softly, then moved the bikini top to caress her nipple. Zelda grabbed her buttocks and sighed deeply, pressing a moan in her mouth.</p><p>Holding Mary to her waist, Zelda guided them down into the pool, until the water reached the bottom of their breasts. Then, she sneaked around to the front and sneaked it inside Mary’s panties.</p><p>“Mmmh,” Mary moaned, biting her lip. “How can you be so fucking sexy,” she sighed, words a series of groans as Zelda started caressing her clit, slow, applying different kinds of pressures. “I want you, again and again.”</p><p>“You have me,” Zelda promised, moving her hand from her clits to her entrance. “Does it feel good?”</p><p>Mary groaned deeply. “Yes..”</p><p>“What if someone comes in?” She suggested, quitting circling her entrance and sliding two fingers inside, Mary accepting her warm, sweet, and wet like she always was. “They’d see how good you are… How much you want to be fucked...”</p><p>Mary pushed against Zelda’s shoulders and the redhead sat down on the steps, keeping Mary still with an arm as she fucked her with the other hand. Mary moved her hips, meeting Zelda’s hand, her mouth never leaving her wife’s, moaning loudly. She came hard and fast and let her body go soft against her wife’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Once in a while, you let me lead,” Zelda breathed, moving Mary's curls to kiss her neck. She felt completely hot and bothered and she wondered how much time she should let pass before asking her wife for another orgasm. For now, she just held her close, catching her breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. She's a Candle Burning in My Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda's favorite position :D</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>since you begged me to not delete this ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>She’s a candle burning in my room (aka scissoring)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mary laid on Zelda, pushing the redhead’s body to lay flatly on the misty ground, the fumes of the hot water surrounding their bodies. The brunette dived her tongue inside her wife’s mouth, while she slid a hand up her body, her fingers moving away the cup to free one of her boobs. She didn’t stop kissing Zelda, taking her time, licking and sucking on her mouth as she gently yet erotically caressed her breast, brushing her finger over and over her hard nipple.</p><p>“I love when you make me come,” Mary whispered, moving to kiss and suck on her neck as the redhead let out a strangled moan, paying attention to not being too loud. “But what I love more is having you like this, needy and soft and supple under me…” she finished, sucking at Zelda’s jawline. She would bruise, she’s sure about that, and this knowledge just helped in getting them more aroused, more ready to lose themselves in the other’s arm.</p><p>“I love you,” Zelda whined against Mary’s mouth. “You make me so happy. Always have.”</p><p>Every time</p><p>“My darling,” she just murmured, before kissing her again, soft, passionately, delicately, and erotically - all in one kiss. And Zelda - feeling Mary’s body on her like that, Zelda just wanted to come.</p><p>She didn’t even have to ask.</p><p>Fingering her wife, no matter how many times she had come, always left her hot and bothered. Her scent, her moans… her wetness, pooling down her hands. As soon as she had gotten her off, she went wild. And Mary knew it - oh, of course, she knew it. All of that, combined with their moment, with the soft bubble in which they were always able to hide…</p><p>And, even considering the crazy sexathon they’d engaged on, they still needed to have sex in Zelda’s favorite position. As soon as Mary gained back some strength, she grabbed her wife’s hips in order to spread her legs and bit down on her neck.</p><p>“Take off your panties,” she breathed against her skin. “I want to fuck you, right now.”</p><p>Zelda was a strong, opinionated person, a strong leader in every aspect of her life. Family, work. The only situation in which she let herself be led, be dominated, was definitely in bed with her wife. When Mary spoke to her like that, murmured in her ear how much she wanted her, needed her, she lost it.</p><p>Every. Single. Time.</p><p>“Here?” She asked, eyes widening. “But… someone could walk in.”</p><p>“Oh, they could,” Mary groaned, biting the soft swell of Zelda’s breasts. “And everyone walking in could see how gorgeous you are as I fuck you…God, Zelda. You are so sexy.”</p><p>“You mean they are,” Zelda tried to joke, pushing her breasts up toward Mary’s face, but that joke died in a moan. “My God.”</p><p>Mary was busy apparently taking off Zelda’s panties without stopping kissing her, but she was really taking any chance she got to brush against Zelda’s clit.</p><p>“Top or bottom?” She asked in Zelda’s mouth.</p><p>“How do you want me?” Zelda smirked.</p><p>“Naked,” Mary purred, stopping for a moment to grin at her. Then, smacking her lips she tugs at the straps of Zelda’s top. “Wet, and under me.”</p><p>“So, bottom,” Zelda grinned, thinking how that night couldn’t get any better. Then, Mary locked their hips, already knowing, after all those years, the best way to put their legs as their clit would brush deliciously together.</p><p>They rocked against each other, and Zelda linked her arms behind Mary’s neck, obsessed with watching her wife’s face and it twisted in pleasure, mouth agape, gently sighing as she rocked furiously her hips against Zelda’s.</p><p>It was Heaven. A slow, rhythmic, harmonic affair, which, despite the place they were in, knew no hurry. Then, when the redhead was about to come - like Zelda knew she would do - Mary bent to take one of her nipples in her mouth, sucking greedily as they came together, against each other, a perfect symphony, an utter bliss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I Love to Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A dark room late at night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>I love to love you (Aka sleepy Love on top)</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Back in their room, developed in pure darkness, a tingle of bodies so tightly wrapped, Zelda couldn’t have said where Mary ended and where herself began. She was spooning Mary, and as the brunette napped, she watched intently the lights of the city, windows still lit shining like stars in the sky. She loved gazing outside from the bed, due to a big window. She wished they had one like that home, she reasoned as she stroked the skin of Mary’s stomach as she slept. She bent slightly to bury her nose in her wife’s scented hair, still in need of a curling iron as they curled freely and naturally against the pillow, still dump after the SPA and the shower.</p><p>Zelda placed a few kisses up and down the column of Mary’s neck, smirking at the idea of being the one to interrupt her sleep like she had done that morning with herself.</p><p>“Baby?” She whispered in her ear.</p><p>“Mmh,” Mary just murmured, always the light sleeper. She turned over and curled in Zelda's arms, humming contently in her sleep, her face pressed against Zelda's chest. </p><p>“Are you sleeping?” Zelda breathed, still caressing her hair and tickling her belly before moving down, to caress her thighs.</p><p>“What do you say?” Mary sighed, hiding her face further in her wife's chest. “Someone wore me out.”</p><p>“Like you weren’t happy about it,” Zelda giggled. She took off her nightie and gently but promptly, turned Mary on her back and climbed on her, straddling her hips.</p><p>“Zelda…” the brunette groaned, and she grabbed her hips, trying to push her away but finding out that her wife was naked un her, her bare cunt stroking over her panties clad one. Even if she was half asleep (with every intention of keep on sleeping), she moaned at the feeling of her wife’s bare body, and immediately reached out to cup a breast.</p><p>“Someone is insatiable,” she commented, voice still slurred from sleep, while Zelda quickly lifted her hips to take off Mary’s panties.</p><p>“You love to fuck in the darkness,” Zelda remembered her, and she gently rocked her cunt against Mary’s pelvis.</p><p>“And I especially love when you rub your sweet pussy over me until you come,” she added, and grabbed one of Zelda’s breasts again, gently rolling her nipple between her fingers. Zelda never disappointed, and she moaned loudly in the dark room, gently rocking her hips against her wife.</p><p>“I love when you moan loudly and we have don’t risk waking anyone up,” Mary commented, and Zelda moaned: “The hotel has other guests.”</p><p>“See if I care,” Mary grinned. She let herself relax, sleep still caressing her body, and she just focused on feeling Zelda’s body under her hands, caressing her breasts and her belly, letting one of her hands grab her ass, helping her rock against her. She loved her girl when she was this greedy when she wanted to orgasm this badly.</p><p>Zelda arched her back, pushing her breast against Mary’s hand and her pussy against her wife’s belly, rocking with a rhythm.</p><p>“Mmmh, you are so sexy,” Mary breathed in the dark, letting her hand slide in Zelda’s red curls, always silkier after the shower.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> "Tomorrow I want to fuck you against the windows, so everyone can see how deliciously pretty is my wife as she comes."</span></p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Zelda moaned even louder, throwing back her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">"Would you like it?" Mary pressed, opening her eyes to make up in the dark the sinfully beautiful form of her wife, the shadow of her tits, her curve of her belly. She was utterly perfect, and Mary moved one of her hands down, to press against her clit, tickling it gently, bringing it to life. She was half-asleep herself, but it didn't really matter: she knew this was the kind of orgasm Zelda needed. Gentle. Unhurried. Her wife hummed again, louder, hips rocking quicker, stroking her wetness against Mary, trying to press her clit more on her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">"I want to feel you come," Mary breathed, pulled at her nipple slightly, careful not to hurt her. </span>
</p><p>Zelda's orgasm came slow, wave by wave, beautiful and unhurried like the sex itself had been. The redhead laid down on Mary and hid her face in her neck, deeply breathing in her scent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Holy Grail I’ve Gotta Find</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s the last day and Zelda knows how to wish her wife a good morning. *.*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">The Holy Grail I’ve gotta Find (aka The High Riser)</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Like it usually happened, Mary was the first one to wake up, that morning half-thorn between the tenderness she always feels when she watches Zelda sleep, and the need to start the last day of their weekend as soon as possible. Plus, her wife had fallen asleep right after she had orgasmed, the night before, and... Well, that had been freaking hot, and Mary had dreamed porny things she vaguely remembered all night long. To put it in the most simple way, she wanted her wife.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Zelds,” she whispered in her ear, caressing her belly and her breasts, her nipples immediately responding to a well-known touch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Mmmh,” the redhead moaned with appreciation, and even if her eyes are still closed, she rolled onto her back to allow Mary more access.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Baby, wake up because I can’t fuck you while you’re sleeping,” the brunette grinned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Already? Haven't had breakfast, yet,” she complained but opened her beautiful eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Here you are.” Mary leaned down and kissed her mouth. “Good morning, my gorgeous wife. And don’t worry about breakfast: I was thinking you could eat me, if you’re up to it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Zelda laughed, caressing Mary’s hair. “How can you be so greedy this early, and after all the sex we had yesterday!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Because tonight we’ll be home, ” Mary explained, leaning to lick Zelda’s nipple, grinning when the redhead moaned. “And it’s not early, it’s past ten already.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Well, how can I deny my wife, then? Do I have to change position? ‘Cause I'm quite comfortable where I am.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, no,” Mary reassured. “We wouldn’t want my sweet pillow princess to move.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She climbed on top of Zelda, turning around and facing her with her ass. Immediately, Zelda slapped her butt, small revenge for the pillow princess comment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Are you sure that you’re in the correct position?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Mary moved to look at her over a shoulder: “Would you please eat me out from behind or do I have to draw you a diagram?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Whit this attitude I would you push you away,” Zelda told her, but then she realized she was perfectly awake, and her wife's pink, swollen, glistening pussy was perfectly displayed before her face. How could she not have a taste? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Come closer, ” she murmured, grabbing her slim thighs in order to have her mouth make contact with her pussy. She trailed a tentative lick, and Mary moaned loudly, pushing her ass up, her entering pressing to her wife's mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The position was definitely not bad, Zelda considered. That was a zone full of buttons to push, she just wanted to keep it nice and slowly. She knew Mary.- she knew the messages her body was sending off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She traced her tongue over Mary’s sex a few times, then dived it inside, starting fucking her with her tongue.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“Oh God, Zelda, </span> <span class="s3">yes</span> <span class="s2">, ” was her immediate reward. She fucked her with more passion, as she reached from behind and started circling her clit with two of her fingers. Mary moaned louder, then she started squirming, moving her ass and pushing her pussy even closer to Zelda’s face. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The redhead withdrew her tongue for her wife’s opening - and Mary whined, disappointed - but didn’t stop the action on her clit, and started placing a few kisses, almost feeling like sucks, from the brunette’s entrance up to her perineum to her ass, and back again, her tongue and lips stimulating everywhere she could.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Mary was </span> <span class="s3">a goner</span> <span class="s2"> - hips as high as she possibly could, face smashed against the mattress, in the space between Zelda’s relaxed calves, she was making sounds her wife had rarely heard her make.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She freed her mouth just to ask her: “Do you like it, baby?”, like she needed some other confirmation, but as soon as she put her tongue and lips on her pussy, Mary squirted on Zelda’s chin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Zelda moved her head back as Mary rolled over, and laughed. “Wow. Good morning.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Good morning, indeed,” Mary panted, biting softly her thigh.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Wrapped Up in Your Legs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda has her own idea of breakfast.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Wrapped up in your legs (aka The Delegator)</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>  </em> </b>
</p><p>Mary had just the time to finish her pancake and lick a drop of maple syrup from her thumbs, that Zelda rested her face on her shoulders, starting to trace kisses all over her jawline and her ear.</p><p>“Mmmh,” Mary moaned. “What do you want?”</p><p>“You again,” Zelda grinned. “I wonder how sweet you taste right now.”</p><p>How could she resist her?</p><p>Mary tilted her head to give space to their mouth to meet and they kissed for a while, unhurriedly, their tongue stroking one another. Then, Zelda moved out of reach and grabbed Mary’s thighs, unceremoniously bringing her to side to the very edge of the bed.</p><p>“What do you have in mind, little devil?” Mary grinned.</p><p>Zelda climbed off the bed and sat on the carpet, right in front of her wife, so her face was aligned to Mary’s knees. She grinned, placed her hands on Mary’s knees, and ordered: “Spread your legs and let me have another bite.”</p><p>Unable to resist bossy Zelda, Mary spread her legs as asked, and Zelda took place between them, sitting as comfortable as she could. She had liked what they’d done that morning so much, she was wondering if she could list in how many ways and position she could eat her wife out.</p><p>“Zelda…” Mary just breathed, and the redhead smiled, moving her hair from her face: “Impatient already, baby? You orgasmed right before breakfast,” she teased.</p><p>“That’s because I married such a dirty minx,” Mary groaned. “And you won’t even put a top on, tempting me all day with these delicious tits.”</p><p>“No touching the tits,” Zelda shrugged, bringing both Mary’s legs to rest on her shoulders, her face practically buried in her wife’s cunt.</p><p>“Minx,” Mary repeated, but as soon as Zelda gave her the first lick, top to bottom, she leaned down on the bed and scooted over, bringing them even closer.</p><p>“Oh God,” she just hissed.</p><p>“You’re still sensitive,” Zelda moaned appreciatively, and the sounds of her words made Mary’s pussy tremble. She resumed her task, licking her slowly, calmly, enjoying every drop of wetness she could gather on her tongue as if it was cold beer on a hot summer night.</p><p>Mary was whimpering on the bed, her thigh hugging Zelda’s neck so tight she had some point presumed she was hurting her, but Zelda didn’t complain: she kept licking, until Mary came, a slow, long, terribly wet orgasm, and Zelda drank it all.</p><p> </p><p>She leaned back, gently posing Mary’s legs back on the carpet, before licking her chin and commenting: “Now, <em>this</em> is a breakfast.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Every Inch You Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary comes up with an idea.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Every inch you need (aka Doggie style, baby)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a thing I’ve wanted to do for a while,” Mary murmured, laying next to Zelda, slowly caressing her thighs as they looked at the window, the light of the after lunch playing on the walls.</p><p>“What?” Zelda hummed.</p><p>“Something we haven’t done for a while.”</p><p>Zelda rolled on her belly and scooted closer, and Mary immediately started playing with her hair. She was so beautiful in the golden light of the afternoon. She would have married her again, that day, and the following one.</p><p>Zelda giggled and pushed her body forward to peck Mary’s lips. “Tell me.”</p><p>Mary took all the time she needed to say the words slowly and watch Zelda’s face contort in pleasure when she murmured: “Get on all fours.”</p><p> </p><p>She got up, going through their things to retrieve the strap, Zelda was on all fours In the middle of the bed, the picture of perfections, hair beautifully curling around her face, fire in her eyes, her breasts hanging free. She took a second to study her, drinking in her beauty, then smiled: “What a perfect picture you are.” She had intended for it to be flirtatious, and instead, it just came out as a declaration of love.</p><p>Zelda smiled widely, “Come here, my love,” she murmured.</p><p>Mary wasted no time: she climbed on the bed behind her, moving her hair from her back to kiss her shoulders, whispering: “My pretty little wife.”</p><p>She wrapped an arm around her waist, a way to remember her that no matter how kinky the sex would turn, it was just love. Always.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <em>Just them.</em></span></p><p>As she pressed the strap against her ass, Zelda pushed back, moaning loudly.</p><p>Mary reached up to play with one of her breasts, murmuring in her ear: “I won’t even ask you if you’re ready.”</p><p>The one answer she got was Zelda pushing back again, demanding her wife to take her.</p><p>“Christ,” Mary hissed, grabbing her hips and slowly starting pushing into her sex, slowly, inch by inch. “I love it when you get slutty.”</p><p>“Just for you,” Zelda moaned, resting her forehead against her upper arm, her hips twisting in pleasure as she pressed against the strap. “Just… go slowly.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, baby girl,” Mary breathed, her pace terribly slowly, tormenting her nipple. “Daddy knows how you like it.”</p><p>“Oh, God,” Zelda whined, when Mary hissed that term in her ear. “Oh, yes, Daddy, take me, please.”</p><p>Mary’s pace changed, and she started thrusting rhythmically, slow and steady, trying to ignore the wetness between her own thighs as she groaned: “Tell Daddy how it feels, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Fucking fantastic,” Zelda hissed. “Fuck me harder, Daddy, harder!”</p><p>Mary could have just by the sounds of her voice, just by the words she was saying. She increased her speed, pounding into her restlessly.</p><p>“Daddy knows how to treat this precious little girl,” she groaned. “You’re mine, Zelda, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Yours,” Zelda had the strength to confirm, before coming hard and loudly. So loudly that they heard a clear hand smashed on the wall, probably from the other room, and Mary couldn’t help but laugh, hiding on her face on Zelda’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me,” Zelda panted heavily, a hand on her chest, trying to gain back her breath. “Why didn’t we do that as soon as we stepped foot inside this room?”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. (Still) Drunk On Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little bit of fun before going home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AND THIS IS IT!<br/>Done. All done. I really, really hope you like it. <br/>Thank you, always, for the time to read this. I love you guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Drunk on love (aka Standing ovation/From behind/Face to face)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zelda realized her mistake as soon as she made it. She got off the chair, and approached the mini-fridge in the opposite corner of the room, in need of some water.</p><p>She was still naked, walking in front of the glass wall, not even bothering to cover herself up. The distance between the buildings was enough, but who could have known?</p><p>In a matter of seconds, she felt two warm arms circling her waist, her wife’s full breasts pressed against her back as she left kisses on the back of Zelda’s neck.</p><p>“You didn’t think I would let this opportunity slip by me, didn’t you?” Mary grinned. “You look just so tasty, next to this big window… I needed to have a bite.”</p><p>“You already had a bite,” Zelda purred, stretching back against her wife’s body. “Do I need to remind you that you’ve just fucked me with a strap and I’ll probably feel sore for days?”</p><p>“Another reason to lick your pretty pussy and bring some… relief to it, what do you say?”</p><p>Zelda laughed and freed herself from the hug, gently pushing her wife with her back against the window.</p><p>“I don’t think so,” she told her with a vicious smirk, as she kneeled in front of her. “I can smell from here how horny you are.”</p><p>Mary didn’t say a word, she just let out a strangled groan as Zelda’s face moved closer to her face and she instinctively hopped a leg up, letting the inside of her knee resting on her wife’s shoulder.</p><p>“Yes, my gorgeous girl,” Zelda murmured, taking the first lick. “Just like that…”</p><p>Zelda got to work, eager to please, eager to give. Lick after lick, she traced every spot of her wife’s dripping cunt, grabbing her hips to bring her even closer as Mary arched her back against her window and brought her hand to caress Zelda’s head, encouraging her movements evermore.</p><p>When the redhead sucked on her clit, she threw her head back and breathed: “Like that, baby, don’t stop.”</p><p>Zelda pecked her clit and moved to murmur: “I won’t sweetheart,” before going back to work on her cunt, pressing every button she knew would make her wife lose her mind.</p><p>“Oh God, oh yes —“ Mary’s moans were getting louder and louder and Zelda increased her speed. Her jaw ached a bit, her knees definitely did, but it didn’t matter, neither did she cared: she brought her wife to the peak and licked her lazily through her orgasm. Then, she got up and pecked her lips: “You’re welcome, darling,” she smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Mary saw red.</p><p>Zelda’s pert nipples, her perfect body, her glimmering eyes, her halo of red hair tousled around her shoulders and down her back - she grabbed her by the hips and reversed their roles, having her facing the window and pressed her front to Zelda’s back, almost forcefully, grinning when the redhead whined. Mary just knew how much she liked when the wife became possessive.</p><p>Zelda’s stomach did somersaults as she realized she was standing completely naked in front of a window, completely naked. Mary sneaked both hands to the front of Zelda’s body, letting out a pleasant groan when she cupped at the same time a breast and her pussy.</p><p>“You’re already wet,” Mary hissed in her ear, rolling a nipple between her fingers.</p><p>“It’s the sounds you make when you come,” Zelda panted. “It makes me all bothered.”</p><p>“I wonder what I could do to help you…” Mary grinned, caressing her entrance to gather some wetness she brought to her clit, circling it slowly, rhythmically.</p><p>It had its perks, sleeping with the same person for that long: Mary knew that after the strap, Zelda would preferred clit playing instead of actual fucking, and promptly the redhead rested her head back, moaning: “Yes, just like that,” suddenly hissing because Mary had pinched a nipple too hard.</p><p> </p><p>When Mary sensed she was about to come, she quickly turned her over and removed her hand from her aching cunt, receiving a deep, disappointed groan from Zelda.</p><p>“No, please —“</p><p>Mary didn’t leave her time to say more: she grabbed her thigh and brought it to circle her waist, pushing her hips forward as their cunts made contacts. She began to trust and Zelda just let her head fall back, letting out a throaty: “God, yes,” before starting to trust herself, their hips working the magic they knew perfectly well, like an instinct telling them that their pleasure was in the other, and knowing exactly how to achieve it.</p><p>They orgasmed together and stumbled against the glass, hot cheeks and breasts pressing on coldness.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Zelda whispered.</p><p>“Yes, I love you too,” Mary smirked.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to go home,” Zelda breathed, a muffled sound pressed against the side of Mary’s neck.</p><p>At first, Mary didn’t say anything, she just reached up to caress her hair and gently scratch her head. “Well, I’m looking quite forward to it,you know?” She said at last. “I want to make love to you in our bed,” she whispered, quickly kissing her lips.</p><p>“You know it won’t be so easy. Between our families and our jobs —“</p><p>Mary cupped her face in her hands. “I don’t care,” she stated. “I won’t let this happen again. I love you too much, and sex is such an important part of our relationship. I need it.” She kissed her again, longer. “We’ll manage.”</p><p>Zelda looked closely at that face she loved so much, then nodded as well: “We’ll manage.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Thank you for your stay, ladies,” smiled the young boy behind the reception desk, as Mary collected their documents and passed hers to her wife.</p><p>“Thanks to you,” Zelda nodded, giving him a small smile. “We’ve enjoyed our stay.”</p><p>“Yes, we kind of noticed that,” he smirked. “Just so you know, for further references… Our SPA does have an internal camera system.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on Instagram, madamnovelist :)<br/>Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>